A conventional headrest provided on an upper portion of a seat back can rotate forward or backward. For example, an apparatus shown in FIG. 6 includes a base bracket A disposed inside of the seat back, and a pair of pillars B rotatably mounted on the bracket A. A headrest is fixed to upper portions of the pillars B.
Patent document 1: JP 7(1995)-11951A (U)